Promises to Keep
by Siriusly Deluded
Summary: When an "accident" caused the death of her parents, Rayna Smith left the wizarding world and vowed never to return. What happens when she finds that she may not have as much control over her life as she thinks? Where does Sirius fit into all this? R&R...


Author's Note- Hey! This is just an experiment. This is my first fan fic! It's this idea I've had in my head for a while now, so I hope you enjoy. By the way, sorry for taking it down before, but I didn't think it was getting anywhere. I've decided to change the plot around a bit. 

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it...

-------------------------

PROLOGUE:

_"Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends hear tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black."_

_-My Last Breath by: Evanescence-_

**Promises to Keep**

"Rayna, get in here!" You have an autopsy to do!" A rather large man, who was balding and had beady black eyes yelled from the examination room. He was the manger of a small town morgue just outside of London.

"I have to go, the boss is calling."Rayna said to her boyfriend on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Bye, love you." she said hurriedly.

"Love you too." he replied, laughter in his voice. She was always getting in trouble with her boss.

She reluctantly hung up the phone, and entered the examination room.

RaynaSmith worked the night shift at the morgue. She didn't know what she was going to do from there, just as long as it didn't involve magic or the world she left behind a little more than five years ago.

"Who were you on the phone with now?" her boss asked, irritated.

"Geez Barry, what crawled up your ass?" she asked, picking up a scalpel and examining it to make sure it was the one she needed.

"Just answer the question."

"Just my boyfriend." she replied simply, walking over to a metal table.

"That Regulus Black kid?" Barry asked.

She slipped some gloves on and snapped on an overhead light, positioning it so it was where she needed it to be.

"Yes, that "Regulus Black kid", as you so kindly put it." she replied sarcastically, pulling back a white sheet, revealing the head and torso of a man.

"Well sorry, but I don't like that guy. He's trouble."

"Barry, you think all my boyfriends are trouble."

"Yeah, but he's different."

She sighed. Rayna felt flattered that Barry cared so much for her. In the last couple of years he has become almost a father to her. Like the father she lost...

No! She wasn't going to let her mind go there. Not now, She had spent too much time grieving for her lost parents, she couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

She didn't always like the way Barry picked at Regulus though. After all, he had been the first one she allowed herself to get close to.

He especially didn't like Regulus for some reason. She didn't know why though. He was everything she could want, and he made her happy. Who knows? Maybe it was his aristocratic background and sense of self. She had to admit, he could be pretty arrogant at times.

He came from a very respectable family. She had never met his mother, but had met his two cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, who had both seemed very pronounced. He had mentioned a brother, but she had yet to meet him. She just assumed he was the same as all the others. It had taken her quite a long time to get used to the Black family.

"Do we have a name?"Rayna asked trying to get her mind off of Regulus, and back to work.

"Yeah, Derek O'Connell. Died last night. He was found in his house." Barry informed her.

She nodded, and leaned closer to the victim. She brought the scalpel down onto the mans chest and slowly moved it downwards creating a small incision.

"Cause of death?" she asked, making another small incision.

"That's what you're here for." he replied, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

-------------------------

Well, how was it? This is my first fan fic, so I'm trying. I know it's short, but it's just the prologue. The other chapters should be longer. Just to let you know there is a reason as to why she is going out with Regulus Black. It will all be explained later. You'll also find out more about "the accident" and what happened to her parents in the next couple of chapters or so. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
